


The Reason for the Season

by KattheCat



Category: Exiles Saga and Galactic Milieu - Julian May
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheCat/pseuds/KattheCat
Summary: At Christmas, Marc and Jack discuss the reason for the season.





	The Reason for the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Julian May’s worlds; Julian May does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

“This is the reason for the season,” Jack Remillard said happily as he ate a slice of Christmas cake at Uncle Rogi’s pre-Christmas drinks, dressed in a loud Christmas jumper.

“Axial tilt is the reason for the season,” his older brother Marc replied dryly, dressed more conservatively in black trousers and a grey jumper with the occasional silver star dotted throughout it.

“Speak French,” Uncle Rogi grumbled good-naturedly to Marc.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw a Christmas shirt that said 'Axial Tilt is the Reason for the Season', and I thought, 'who would actually say or wear that?'
> 
> Oh yeah, Marc.


End file.
